Contemplation
by splatterchey
Summary: Brian has Deb on his table and they wait patiently for Dexter to arrive. But before he does, they have a little talk.
1. Chapter 1

Contemplation

The obsession that had ruled his life for as long as he could remember. The only other creature that he could feel something close to emotion for. And in front of him lay the bane of all the separated Dexter from belonging to him.

Wrapped in plastic sheeting, lay the perfect naked body that he had spent hours studying. Surveying every curve for the perfect places for their knife to easily slice through. He ran his fingers over the soft flesh of her cheek, eager for the fun to begin.

His Dark Passenger whispered from somewhere inside of him to begin without Dexter. Unfortunately, this was not even a possibility, they would do this together. Their Passengers would work together and only then would they truly be reunited.

The sounds of shuffling beneath plastic brought him back to reality. He snarled in annoyance as he returned his attention to Deborah. Sounds of muffled screams filled the empty garage and ricocheted off of the concrete walls. Again the urge to end the pest that was Deborah hit him like a brick.

Deb's wide glistening eyes resembled a confused deer caught in headlights. He could see her trying in vain to break through her confines.

Part of him wanted to rip off the duct tape that covered her mouth and listen to the symphony of screams. Another part of him wanted to suspend her in his refrigerated room and watch the beautiful blood slowly drip out of her delicate body. But he couldn't do any of that. When Dexter arrived, there would be no distractions during their reunion.

For now, he would reminisce and inform Deborah on what really went on behind the mask that was Dexter Morgan.


	2. Chapter 2

In all fairness, she deserved to know the truth. Her life was about to be ended by her fiancé and the only man that she could always depend on, her brother. It was ironic, and if he could, it would have made him laugh. Every man in her life had, or was going to let her down. Pity, another emotion he should have felt for the anguished woman lying before him, was also absent.

A curious need hit him. The need to know how she felt about all that had transpired. He wanted to explain everything to her and watch her sift through all of the curious emotions that he himself could not manage to experience. He loved watching the way that a person's face could display so much, and actually _feel_ it while he remained ever the stone soldier.

And an emotionally distraught person, like Deb was right now, would be sure to cause some breathtaking reactions; ones that would send his Dark Passenger soaring to new heights.

Brian stared at Deb, trying to decide how to tell her when she looked away in embarrassment. It amused him that even in the position she was in, Deb still managed to be self-conscious; especially after all of the time they had spent together. After chuckling to himself a little, he carefully peeled away the duct tape from away from her full lips. He quickly placed his hand over her mouth to stop any of the crazy ideas she might have been formulating.

"Now I'm going to remove my hand, and if you scream I'll cut your tongue right off of your face." He explained, mimicking the words that Dexter had used on a certain priest, yet changing them slightly for the occasion. He hoped that Dexter wouldn't mind, he silently mused to himself. She refused to acknowledge him, but he took it that she understood.

He slid his hand slowly down her face, enjoying the warmth of her skin, yet wishing it was cold. Cold so that the blood would drain into the trough placed just below his electronic table, and a ninety degree turn to her wouldn't help either… But they had to do this Dexter's way, blood and all. Only as he returned back to reality did he notice that Deb had shrank away from him in a mixture of fear and loathing.

"What's the matter my darling? You seemed to rather enjoy my touch before." A malicious grin spread across his face as he spoke.

"What are you?" She asked, still as far away from him on the table as she could manage. It was always the same question, and it slightly annoyed him. For all his victims knew, this could be their last words. And they waste it on a question that they can't possibly understand? Except, that is, for his Dexter. Which it made all the more sense that he explain to Deb who, or rather what, her brother really was. Exactly like him.

"I did not take off the tape so that you could play twenty questions with me. Remember who's in control here, your cop tactics won't work on me. Plus, I'm done answering questions about who I am, I've already spent my whole life doing just that. "He could feel the old anger rising in him, ebbing and flowing. It threatened to envelope his usual calm and collected self.

"No," He said while slowly pushing the anger back into its place, right in the same crevice where a certain Dark Passenger lurked. Deb looked at him in confusion, the same look that his therapists would give him in the institution.

"No the real reason I'm letting you speak is because I have something to tell you. A story, if you will, about your dearly disconnected Dexter." Her eyes grew curious, but her face was unsuccessfully trying to mask it. Only one of them was good at maintaining a mask, he thought with a smirk.

Brian pondered on how to best tackle the story without giving away the surprise too early.

"Well let's start the story in the point of view of a small child. A small boy with a drug dealing mother and an absent father. The little child, age 3, finds out that his mother is pregnant with a new baby brother for him, to love and protect. " At all costs, he added to himself.

"Well as you can imagine, the boy is thrilled. A new friend is the best thing he could hope for. Nine months later, a small brown haired baby becomes his new obsession." He quickly checks Deb's expression to see if she has caught on yet. Sadly, all he sees is a curious expression from her.

"Every time the baby so much as cries, big brother is there to help. " He paused once again because he realized that Dexter meant the world to him and he would be arriving soon. His heart beat a little faster as he thought of it.

"Look, I really don't give a flying shit about your fucking family history." There it was again, that mouth. It had been the hardest thing to deal with during the time that they were together.

"Deborah." She cringed as he said her name. " Patience, listen and learn." Since she was in no place to argue, she scowled and bore through it. " As the years passed, the boys only grew closer. While their mother would disappear, the older brother would become a best friend and father figure to the younger. Of course, since their mother was a dealer, strange men would occasionally come to the house and tear up the place. But big brother was always there to protect the younger until the men went away,

One day the men came and were especially violent, like they were looking for something. Mother had tears in her eyes as she came and told us that we had to go with these men." He noted Deb's raised attention as he changed the wording in the story.

"Well with Dexter in hand we were buckled in a strange car with our sobbing mother next to us." His face grew more serious and pained as he continued on. " Neither of us had any clue what was going on. Dexter was excited to be in the car, but I could sense something was wrong. When the car finally stopped, we had arrived in front of a large green shipping container." Brian's words echoed eerily off of the concrete walls. His face was distorted into something unrecognizable, yet Deb thought she had seen it before.

"They shoved our mother out of the car and into the container. We obediently followed and were scared of what we saw inside. Red stains covered the walls and the place smelled like a rotting carcass. The men yelled at mother some more and she got down on all fours and started begging."

"Not in front of my babies! Those words she repeated nonstop, and they were some of her last. The next couple of hours we spent being splattered by blood. Blood and flying body parts. Wrapped in a tight embrace with Dexter, who at the time was too young to understand, we watched our mother die in front of us. She looked at us during the slaughter and tried to assure us that everything would be okay, but I knew she was lying.

Chopped into tiny fucking pieces that covered us from head to toe. He head was left intact and positioned towards the two of us. A lifeless gaze of the only person who ever cared about us bored into our skulls. Dexter was screaming, the sound of a tortured child, but I could do nothing but sit there and hope to wake up from the nightmare that had befallen my broken life.

The sound of the chainsaw whirring still filled the container. The cowards took one last look at the twin red boys on the ground, and shut the door, enveloping us in darkness. For three damn days we lived in that filth. The horrible messy blood and the smell of fermenting corpse. For three days I could feel that soulless gaze on me, and for three days neither of us said a word.

Poor disturbed Dexter cried himself to sleep every night, but I couldn't find tears to do the same. I sat there, feeling nothing. Absolutely and utterly nothing. But something new began to inhabit my young body. Something dark.


End file.
